The Marauders Heir
by PumpkinOwl38563
Summary: What if James didn't die when Voldemort came. What if he was just knocked out and Voldemort just thought he was dead. But Lily still died. Follow him and Harry though Harrys years at Hogwarts. The adventures, the friendship,the enemys, the stern 'cough' letters from home. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**Hey another of my amazing Fanfiction first chapter. Don't worry I'm still going ahead with my other story. So yer here it is**

**What if James didn't die when Voldemort came? What if he was just knocked out and Voldemort just thought he was dead. But Lily still died. Follow him and Harry though Harrys years at Hogwarts. The adventures, the friendship, the enemies, the stern 'cough' letters from home.**

**R&R**

The Marauder's Heir.

Chapter 1

Prologue.

October 31st 1981

We all know what this date means.

Halloween. Happiness, sweets, fun.

For some.

But not for others.

Halloween is a sad, lonely day for them.

This is the day when a wife, mother, friend was lost.

Lilly Potter was that someone and no one will forget. Her family, friends, would never have fun, eat sweets (ok maybe some) or be happy.

For them it a day of remorse, mourning and crying.

For them, it was a day they'll never forget.

**There. Another story. Another chapter awaits you. **

**Sorry its sooooooo short. I'll try and upload the next chapter for both my stories soon. I have half term this week so I'll have loads of time to write. **** R&R.**


	2. How it all started

**Here's the next chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Goat- yes I do, it's PumpkinOwl23726**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but my OC's

**R&R**

Chapter 2

How it all started.

31st July 1980

James Potter was happy.

He was at St. Mungos with his wife, Lily Potter, and his best mates and fellow marauders, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew couldn't make it.

He has a son.

Harry James Potter. Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and, of course, the Marauders.

Sirius had already christened him Prongslet.

"Aww, come on Padfoot, he isn't even a few hours old and you've already gave him a nickname." Said James.

"Yer well, it's not like we're ever gonna have kids. I'm not gonna ever settle down and Moony over there thinks that because of his furry little problem, no-one will love him." Sirius said.

"Hey!" Said Moony.

"Yer, but why Prongslet." James whined.

"Well, you're Prongs and he's your son, and Prongslet just fits." Said Sirius.

"Fine, just don't make it a habit."

"Wouldn't dream of it"

"Yer, well, Lils and I wanted to ask you something." James said, smiling at Lily

"Really! What?" Sirius said.

"Sirius, we were wondering if you would Harrys Godfather."

"You serious."

"No silly, you are" James laughed.

"Hey! That's my line." Sirius laughed .

"Oh will you two just stop it." Remus said, annoyed

"Aww Moony, you know ya love us." Prongs and Padfoot said together.

"Guys, hello, woman who just gave birth here." Said Lily, sitting up in the hospital bed.

The marauders (well, not Moony) looked at her before bursting out laughing.

"Prongs, you've corrupted her." Said Sirius.

"Oh, the joy." Lily said, sarcastically.

Then Harry started to cry.

"Hey, give Prongslet to me." Sirius asked.

James took Harry from Lily and gave him to Sirius.

Harry stopped crying and started to gurgle **(A/N you know that sound that babies make.) **and giggle, and tried to grab Sirius's hair.

"How on earth did you do that!" exclaimed James.

"Maybe he loves me more than you." Sirius said, smirking at James.

James just sulked.

"Oo, look Prongsy is sulking. I haven't seen him sulk like that since Lily rejected him in sixth year on Valentines Day." Laughed Sirius.

"Hey, I thought I said never going to bring that up again, ever." James said

Moony and Lily joined Padfoot laughing, also remembering that day.

It took a while for them to calm down.

"Aw come on it wasn't that funny." James said.

"Oh stop sulking Prongs. Here, say hello to your son." Said Sirius and handed Harry over to James.

James looked at him in the face and Lily's eyes stared back at him.

"Hello Harry."

**Line Break**

1 year later.

20th October 1981.

"No, Prongs. I'm the obvious choice. They'll come for me once you disappear off the face of the earth. It's better this way."

"Padfoot. But I want to use you. I know that you won't give us away…" James started to say but Sirius cut him off.

"James!"

James looked at him. He couldn't remember the last time Sirius used him real name.

"I can't guaranty that. What if they get me? What if I crack and tell them everything. Or they use Veritaserum. I can't risk it. I can't lose you." Sirius started to break towards the end.

"It's ok, Padfoot. I understand. Fine then, we'll use Peter. It'll probably be for the best. I mean, who would guest that I'll use Peter. They would all suspect that I choice you, right."

"Yer, right. Now where's this godson of mine."

**Line Break**

October 31st 1981.

It was getting dark and James and Lily could see children in Halloween costumes running about though the window of their small cottage in Godrics Hollow.

Sirius and Peter would be coming round soon. Remus wasn't coming.

"James, come on, stop teasing him." Lily said, laughing all the same.

James was creating bubbles from his wand for Harry.

Harry was sitting on the floor, trying to grab them with his hands.

"Aw, Lily lighten up, he's loving it. See." James said, pointing at Harry who was giggling as the bubbles popped when he tried to grab it.

**(A/N some text may be from the books from now on.)**

James threw his wand down on the sofa and scooped up Harry.

"Your first Halloween, eh. Paddy's coming round with your costume but he wouldn't tell me what it is."

"Pa' foo'. Pa' foo'" Harry chanted.

"No, not Pa' foo'. Dada. I'm dada."

"PA' FOO'" Harry sorta shouted.

Lily laughed.

No-one heard the gate click

"I don't think that's going to work, James" Lily laughed

A burst of light came from the hall way.

They both jumped.

"Lily, take Harry and go. It's him. GO!" James shouted.

As she ran upstairs, there was a load bang and half the stairs was block.

The explosion had sent James across the room and knocked him out. He crumpled on the floor.

Voldemort didn't give him another thought.

He proceeded upstairs, blasting the rumble out the way.

He got to the door. He could hear movement behind the door. He just blasted the door out the way.

Well. You know the rest don't you.

**There we are folks. Another chapter. Sorry for the delay ive been sooooooooooo busy. R&R **


	3. That Night

**Here's the next chapter. **

**Thanks for all the reviews**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but my OC's

Chapter 3

That night

Sirius was panicking.

He was running down the lane to the Potters Cottage in Godrics Hollow.

He had just heard what Pe… Wormtail had done and went straight to Godrics Hollow.

Padfoot reached the gate and saw the door hanging on its hinges. The hallway had rumble and glass scattered around it.

"JAMES!" He shouted, as he ran into the house.

"JAMES!" He reached the sitting room and stumbled when he saw James's body crumbled on the floor.

"James. James, please be alive. Please, I need you." He pleaded as he kneeled on the floor, hugging his brother.

"Padfoot?" A small voice crocked.

"James!"

"Sirius!"

The two brothers braced each other.

"Padfoot. Lily!" James said, jumping up and running up the ruined stairs.

Sirius followed him, tripping a little.

They reached Harrys room.

The door was reduced to splinters and half the ceiling was on the ground.

"Lily. LILY!" Shouted James as he spotted the figure on the ground.

He ran to her side.

"Where's Harry?" Ask Sirius.

"You don't think he's… he's…" Said James, starting to cry.

Then they heard crying coming from where the crib once stood.

"Harry!" They both cried and Sirius started to move the rumble.

A small boy emerged from it, tears stained on his face.

"Pa' foo'" He said as he extended his arms.

"Oh Harry. Come here." He picked his Godson up and brought him into a tight brace.

"Mama. Pa' foo', where mama."

"Mama. Mama gone Harry."

"Dada?"

"Dada here Harry" said James standing up.

Harry swivelled round and reached his arms out for James.

James took him from Sirius and hugged him.

"I am never letting you go Harry. Never ever ever."

"Never ever ever?"

"Never."

James snuggled into Harry some more.

Then a sound downstairs startled them both. The noise sounded like it was coming upstairs.

"We should go"

James nodded.

He gave Harry to Sirius and took hold of Lily.

"Moony?"

"Moony"

And they both disapparited.

Just then Dumbledore came in the room, and looked around, knowing that he had just heard the crack of appariting.

"Cloak on the ground belonging to the dark lord." He muttered to himself. "No Harry or James. And no shouting Sirius. Either James somehow survived, though I doubt it, and took Harry somewhere or Sirius was here and took the bodies somewhere too."

He left the room and proceeded downstairs. He entered the sitting room, taking in the wreckage.

"You came come out now, Peter." He said to no-one, oh wait, someone just took of an invisibility cloak, James' I might add, in the corner of the room.

A small mousy man with watery eyes.

Peter Pettigrew.

"Well" Dumbledore asked him.

"James is alive, the dark lord casted a blasting charm on the door and it knocked him out." He said. "Then the Dark Lord proceeded upstairs. I heard Lily pleading with the dark lord and him kill her. Then an explosion, a scream and a shadowy form of some sort came down the stairs and went outside. After Sirius came in, James regains consciousness and they both went upstairs. I heard some shouting and then quiet so I guess they were talking. Then you came in and they disapparited."

"Yes well, we better kept you hidden. James, Sirius and Remus won't properly take too kindly to this and if they know where you are, you might get a little visit from Moony, Padfoot and Prongs."

Peter visible gulp and started to look nervous.

"No worries though, I have a couple of safe houses I can make disappear. Give the cloak here and we'll go. No point staying here. I drop you off at the safe house, ward it, and head off to the ministry, I'll have to alert them to the Dark Lords, ah, defeat and how that came about. Harry Potter will become famous but I'll have to tell them that Sirius Black got to him before myself and taken him, with Lily and James' bodies, only Merlin know where."

Peter chuckled, handed Dumbledore the cloak, and grabbed his arm.

With a deafening crack, the room was empty once more.

After they left, a spat of fire could be seen and a bird song, no even more beautiful, filled the room.

**OMG finally finished this chapter. I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the delay I have been soooo busy and had a massive writers block, I'd sit in front of the computer, fingers at the keyboard and stare at the screen. **

**Ok so I've made Dumbledore bad, as he was in league with Peter, he will be manipulative during Harrys childhood and school years. I never really liked the idea of Dumbledore nor the Weasleys mines the Twins and Charlie and Bill-as they weren't really there-there might be some Light bashing but I haven't really decided yet. **

**There we go. If anyone has any ideas for harry years leading up to Hogwarts they will be welcomed with opened arms. Give me the idea and how old harry is and take it from there**

**Until the next time, mi amigo. (Sorry learning Spanish)**


	4. Moony

**Here's the next one folks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, that's the supermegafoxyawsomehot J. K. Rowing! **

Chapter 4

Moony

James, Sirius, Harry and um, Lily, landed in Remus' living room. Well actually, James and, er, Lily landed in the living room and Sirius landed on Remus, with Harry as the cherry on top.

"Oh, hey there Moony." Sirius offhandedly said.

"Padfoot, get the hell off of me. Wait, Harry?" Said a startled werewolf. "J-James, what are you doing here. Where's L..." He trailed off as he noticed the body on the floor.

"No. No. It can't be. Jamie, Siri?" He asked.

He didn't really need an answer as James and Sirius couldn't meet his eyes. He started to cry over his late sister.

"H-ho-how" A voice could be heard saying.

"It was Wormtail..." James started to say.

"Wait, Wormtail?"

"Yes, we switched secret keeper. We didn't want anyone to know."

"Oh, ok"

"Sorry we didn't tell you Moony, it was for the best you know."

"Yer, I get it."

"Well, Wormtail sold us out and Voldemort came and, and." James couldn't go on.

They all sat there, in silence.

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Sirius, still on the floor.

"I don't know" Said James. "Look, me and Lils found something out before..." James looked like he was going to cry again. "We heard something at Headquarters. Two days ago, we heard Dumbledore and P-Pettigrew talking after a meeting, in a disused room. They were talking about us, the prophecy and Voldemort. Dumbledore was asking Pettigrew if the Dark Lord had heard the prophecy yet. He said yes and that he planned to get, get H-Harry on Halloween. Dumbledore knew and he didn't tell us. He bloody knew we were probably going to die and he bloody didn't tell us!" James was shouting by the end.

"JAMES calm down!" said Remus.

"Sorry. After that Dumbledore said he would make sure that we would die and that Harry would live, so he could give h-him to P-Petunia, and he could be shaped into the perfect weapon when he reached Hogwarts. But he first had to get rid of of Padfoot. He didn't say how though. He said that he didn't have to worry about you, Moony because of your furry little problem."

There was some silence after that.

"We have hide then, with Dumbledore around it's not safe, there's no saying in what he could do." Said Moony, the brainy one.

"Yeah, where" Said Padfoot, the serious one.

"One of my house or cottages." Said Prongs, the laid back one, handing Moony a piece of parchment, which had all his cottages on.

"How about one of the ones out the country. What 'bout the one in Spain of France. I don't think Dumbledore would have any contacts there." Moony said, examining the parchment.

"I like Spain, the sun, the sea, the chicks"

"Padfoot, do you think about anything else. But yer, let's go to Spain, I heard that the wizards there are not involved with Voldemort but not involved with Dumbledore either."

"Lets go to Gringotts first, I need to sort out my account so we can reach it in Spain." Said Prongs.

"I'm going to go pack some stuff, I'll be a couple of minutes." Said Moony, getting up and going up stairs.

Padfoot look around the sitting room, and started to look for something.

"Padfoot, what the hell are you doing." Said Prongs, who was playing with Harry.

Padfoot wasn't listening, he was still looking for something.

"PADFOOT."

"WHAT"

"PADFOOT, IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR MY CHOCOLATE. I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

Sirius stopped looking and sat on the sofa.

James looked at him.

"I was hungry, alright."

"Padfoot, you're always hungry."

"Sooo not the point."

Moony came back down with a bag.

"Hey Moony, do you have any food?"

Moony shook his head.

"Padfoot, when are you not hungry. And no, you ate it all earlier, remember."

"Oh yer, do you have any chocolate cause you always have chocolate."

"Padfoot, if I did, why would I give it to you."

"Because you love me" Enter the puppy eyes and to add to it, Sirius changed into Padfoot.

"No, Padfoot. No"

"Oh come on, Moony I'm hungry."

"Padfoot! Just shut up, alright!" James exclaimed.

"We have to get going, Dumbledore could be on his way here."

"Er, make that here now." Said Sirius, peaking out the window.

They all looked out the window and saw Dumbledore walking up the path.

"Right, lets go, meet at Gringotts." Said Moony.

They all disapparited, just as Dumbledore forced the door open. He had heard the crack, and chuckled.

"You can't hide from me forever, you know. I will find you and make Harry mine." He muttered to himself.

**Another chapter finished. I seriously had no idea how to go about with chapter, but I got through it.  
I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. **


End file.
